Pisteuo: Believe
by xoxoconsu
Summary: Miss Liliela Maeda has lived a pretty normal life. She's seventeen, and she's pretty much normal. At least, she seems normal to her classmates. Now, not even she knows who she is anymore.


Pisteuo: Believe

My name is Liliela Maeda. I've never known my mother. Nor my father, for that matter. All I do know is, I'm not your average teenager.

I live with my aunt and uncle. Well, they're actually friends of my parents', and they've taken care of me since I was little. I'm practically their daughter, but they're not actually related to me. Or so I thought.

Let me tell you a little about my aunt and uncle.

First, my aunt. Her name is Lianna Wilman. She's absolutely astonishing. Her long blond hair curls softly at the ends, and her layered style causes her hair to frame her heart shaped face perfectly. Aunt Lianna has amazing emerald green eyes that shine like gems in the sunlight. Her outfits usually consist of flowing skirts that end at her knees, usually with a t-shirt or appropriately fitting shirt over the skirt. Aunt Lianna is truly a stunning woman. She looks like a young adult, as if she were around 30. Young, yet classy and mature. She refuses to tell me her real age, though, even after I promised to never tell anyone. She's unique, beautiful, and mystifying.

Next is my uncle. Name? Edmar Wilman. He's youthfully handsome, young, classy, and mature, like my aunt. His shaggy dark hair is always falling in his eyes, covering the electric blue orbs that are his eyes. His outfits consist of casual young adult clothing with a tinge of formality in the style. Just like Aunt Lianna, he refuses to tell me his age.

What about me? I've described my aunt and uncle already. Well, my appearance is exotically unique. My skin is lightly tanned and blemish free. I've got no scars or anything. I have light (almost blond) brown hair with dark violet streaks in it. Said streaks are natural, no lie. In less light, my hair seems to be dark brown. I'm seventeen, but I have a fairly shapely body. That's what Aunt Lianna has said, anyways. My style is simple. I usually wear t-shirts and jeans or a skirt, and sometimes dresses. Sometimes, if I fell like it, I'll dress up in complex outfits. My eyes are the strangest -or most unique- of my traits. They're slightly larger, a bit wider, than most humans' eyes. And the color? A rainbow. A rainbow that always shifts and swirls within my iris. That's only on sunny days. On cloudy days, my eyes are a light hazel.

I absolutely _love_ being outside. I feel as if I had a connection to the earth. Yet, I sometimes feel like I'm missing a part of myself. Either way, you'll find me outside, rain or shine, and I'm usually barefoot.

Now that I'm done explaining who I am, I'll tell my story.

A beautiful evening in Manhattan. I sat upon a tree in the rooftop garden of my aunt and uncle's penthouse apartment. Their building was quite close to the Empire State Building, and I could see it from where I was, between the branches. This was a habit of mine. Every day, after school, I'd come up here after greeting my aunt and uncle, and work on my homework.

I was bored, tired of forcing myself to focus, so I was doodling on my page. I could never concentrate. I had ADHD, but I wasn't very hyperactive.

"Lili?" I heard my aunt calling me.

"Yes, Aunt Lianna?" I nimbly leaped off the tree and landed perfectly on the ground. Leaving my homework in the tree, I strode over to her, frowning as I saw her anxious face.

"Lili, sweetie.. There's something happening. Something bad. For the sake of your safety, I need to explain something to you. This-"

"What? What's happening? What do you need to tell me?" I cut her off, panic already overwhelming me.

"Honey, breathe. I need to tell you.. Well, I need to tell you who you are."

"Who- Who I am? What are you talking about?" I stepped back, confusion twisting my mind.

"Liliela, sweetheart." Aunt Lianna took both my hands in one of hers, and brushed my hair out of my face with her usual motherly affection. "Honey, you're a goddess."


End file.
